I Want You Back
by BlueBliss0213
Summary: The story of Beck and Jade's seperate lives after Hollywood Arts. Will they get back together? Or are their lives going to tear them apart? Bade. Beri in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Beck's POV**

"And…cut! Okay, everyone, that's a wrap for today!" the director announced. The whole team clapped, it was almost kind of a ritual whenever we were done filming for the day.

"Hey, Beck!" one of the girls smiled while batting her eyelashes twice. "You did great today."

Giving her a smile, I replied, "Thanks, you too." She beamed at me. I took my coffee from one of the Pas and sat down on one of the chairs as I watched the preview of our last shot with the cast.

As we approached the end of the scene, the door suddenly opened…quite loudly, causing everyone to look that way. I smiled a little in amusement as her cheeks reddened. She slowly closed the door before turning back to us, "Sorry, I-."

"Tori Vega! Pleasure to meet you at last," our producer, Joe, said excitedly as he shook her hand.

She gave him a smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, "Um, you too?"

I stood up and placed my coffee down before striding over them. "Joe, stop squeezing her hand, you'll break it." Joe laughed before letting go of Tori's hand. "Hello, beautiful," I smiled down at her.

She laughed, "Hi, handsome. What are you doing here?" she asked playfully.

Before I could answer her with my witty comeback, Joe interrupted. "Well, thank you for interrupting us, Mr. Oliver," Joe snapped accusingly, but his stern façade was blown by the small smirk on his lips.

"The pleasure's mine, Joe," I shot back as I placed an arm around Tori's shoulders. Her arm was automatically wrapped around my waist as she giggled a little.

"This is Joe, our producer. Joe, this is Tori, my girlfriend," I introduced them both.

"Oh," Tori replied surprised, suddenly lost for words. "I guess it's also good to meet you, too."

This was my life now. After graduating from Hollywood Arts, I went to New York University because they offered me a scholarship there. After graduating, I started to appear in short films and plays, sometimes as an extra in some TV series. It was about two years before I was really known in Hollywood and got my first real break by starring in a Dan Schneider movie as the leading man.

Tori, on the other hand, pursued her dream of being a pop star and got it like she always does. Since she was already known by lots of producers because of her show at the Platinum Music Awards, it wasn't really hard for her to finally get the world to hear her music.

She and I met again when at my movie premier. She was wearing a white tube dress that ended on the middle of her thigh and black heels. Her hair was curled into an up do, and she looked amazing. We took a couple of pictures together at the red carpet before watching the movie together.

It was the best night I had for a very long time.

After that, we sort of just continuously set up little dates here and there before I officially asked her to be my girlfriend.

As for the rest of the gang back at HA, I've never really kept contact with them because I got really busy. I heard from Tori that Andre was now one of the top music producers in Hollywood (I never really know anyone besides them in the music industry) while Robbie was a professional ventriloquist. No one really knew what happened to Cat after high school.

_Maybe Jade knows._

I suddenly winced as I closed my eyes. "Beck? Are you okay?" Tori asked worriedly, returning me back to reality. I opened my eyes and faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I guess we better get going. See you tomorrow, Joe."

"See ya, Oliver," he replied before returning back to the director.

"So, how was filming today?" Tori asked as we walked at the parking lot towards her car. "Eh, usual. But we had tacos for lunch," I replied cheekily.

She smiled, almost dreamily, "I remember that back in HA. Tacos in the library, it was the craziest Saturday of my life."

"Me too," I chuckled as we both got inside her car. She closed the door beside her and started the ignition. I checked my phone as she drove out of the lot and onto the driveway.

Whenever we are together, it was always like this. It was almost as if we were just friends, best friends at that. There was no spark, no romantic, spontaneous moments like when me and…_Jade_ were together.

Unfortunately, I would never admit that to anyone. Not even my mom. I don't want to be a bad guy here who preys on girls' hearts just because his heart was shattered beyond repair years ago and seemed like it was never going to get fixed anytime soon.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Finally, the clock stroked five o'clock, signaling the end of my shift. I quickly got rid of the humiliating red apron, throwing it onto the counter, and went into the backroom to get my stuff.

"West!" my manager, June, shouted outside of the door. I groaned as I slung my shoulder bag onto my shoulder before walking out of the room. I growled, "What? It's the end of my shift."

"Gab called. She won't be able to make it tonight," she smirked as she looked at the schedule on the wall. She threw me back my discarded apron and ordered, "So you better get this on and start serving tables. This place is going to be packed in about an hour, and I need-."

"Oh, hell no," I answered with a humorless laugh. "I already spent the day here! Besides, I have to get home! I have-." I stopped short.

"What? Jade West? You have what tonight?" she mocked with an ugly smirk on her face. Gah! I just want to pull her hair so bad and throw her against the wall!

But I can't. Because she's my manager.

Damn you, June Carter. Damn you.

I closed my eyes before breathing out my anger, "June, I really can't do it tonight. A friend's waiting for me back home. And I NEED to get there before six!"

"Well!" she smiled menacingly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems you have a date tonight, Miss West? Is that right?"

Confusion suddenly kicked right in as I shouted, "WHAT? I don't have a-." I noticed some of my co-workers were already watching us bicker with interest and amusement making me scowl. They immediately saw my reaction and scurried off. Much better.

"Look!" I shouted, my temper making my head pound. "I need to get home right now," I said through gritted teeth. "I don't care what you do; I just need to get home!"

"Oh, you don't care? Is that what I heard? Alright. You don't care that I fire you right now?" she asked with a knowing look on her face.

I was silenced. I needed this job. I needed the money more than anything. I sighed as my shoulders stoop down. She had a triumphant smile on her face, "Okay then. Get ready." She turned around and walked away into the kitchen.

I looked at the front glass door. I could make a run for it if I had to. I contemplated for a second before I heard her say, "Don't think about ditching. Because by the time you walk out that door without my permission, you're fired." Her head went back inside the kitchen, leaving me alone.

Sighing loudly, I stomped back to the backroom and got my phone out. I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello!" the perky voice of my best friend answered.

"Hey, Cat," I sighed. "I can't make it home tonight. My stupid boss is threatening me that I'm going to lose this job if I leave now."

"I heard that!" June said outside. I shouted back, "You were supposed to!"

"I'm really sorry, Cat. I promised you that I would be there before six, but-."

"It's okay, Jade!" she giggled, interrupting me. "Jake and I are having loads of fun right now! You don't need to worry!"

I sat up straight, "Loads of fun? What are you two doing?"

"Coloring and playing with his toys," Cat answered. I heard Jake giggle in the background. "Alright," I answered dejectedly. "Just remember to have him drink lots of water and have him in bed by 8. You got it? Oh, and there's some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge that you can heat up."

"Yes, Mommy Jade!" she giggled. There were some noises on the other line before she said, "Oh, Jake wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him on," I smiled, something only Jake could get out of me these days. I waited for his voice to come on the line.

"Hi, Momma. Are you coming home tonight?" my son asked. I felt my heart sunk at hearing his anticipation.

"Hi, baby. I'm sorry," I sighed. "Mommy's not going to make it home tonight."

"Aw, why, Momma? We were supposed to make macaroni and cheese together, remember?" he whined. I frowned, remembering. "I really am sorry, honey. Tell you what."

"What?" he asked, instantly forgetting about it. "Tomorrow morning, we'll have pizza for breakfast. How about that?"

"Really? Really, Momma!" he squealed into the phone. I laughed, "Yes. But if only you would behave with Auntie Cat, alright?"

"Okay!" he said. "Bye, Momma!" before I could even reply, the phone was hanged up.

"West! We need you out right now!" my boss's annoying voice shouted from the door.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, maybe I do owe you an explanation. You see, after graduating from Hollywood Arts, everything kind of went downhill. First of all, a few weeks after graduation, Beck and I broke up. He wasn't sure if we would still be okay with the distance between us because of his scholarship in NYU.

Second of all, my dad refused to pay for my college education because of my dream being 'stupid' and 'reckless'. He said that he would rather spend millions of dollars on courses like medicine or business than fine arts.

Yes, because you can totally picture me being a doctor. Sarcasm added.

Third of all…I was carrying Jake for already a month by then. I was about to tell Beck that he was about to become a father when he announced that he received a scholarship in NYU. And I couldn't just bring myself to crash and burn all of his dreams. He looked like he was on a freaking cloud when he told me the scholarship. And a baby just wouldn't be acceptable for his parents. So I kept it a secret.

Lastly, when Beck and I went splitsville, my dad found the pregnancy test I took in the garbage can in the bathroom. His face was almost as red as a tomato as he screamed that it was 'unforgivable' and 'inexcusable'. That I was a disgrace to the family name. And that he wanted me out of the house and never wanted to see me again. So that night, I packed my bags and went straight to Cat's. She was the only person I could turn to at that moment.

So I continued to live at hers for the mean time until I found a stable job at Eights, the restaurant I am currently working in. I've been working there for about a year and a half now, and finally got enough money to rent a small apartment just a few blocks from Cat's house.

Jake Vincent West was absolutely my life now. He is the only one that keeps me going, the one that makes me think that things are going to get better at some point. He was already three years old, going four January 23rd next year. He was like a carbon copy of his father: tan skin, Beck's killer brown eyes, his nose, and his lips. But he got my brown hair and ears.

Yeah, he does have Beck's eyes. I can't even believe the things that he does to me whenever he uses them to get something he wants.

Like father, like son.

Okay, completely out of the topic right now.

Well, right now, I am still singing, usually at clubs whenever they held up contests for the best singers of the night. Winners get money. I need more money now since Jake's getting older and is about to go to school by September.

My phone ringing made me snap out of my thoughts. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, I reached to the passenger seat where my bag was and grabbed my shrieking phone. I held it up to my ear and said, "What?"

"Jade, it's Robbie." The familiar voice said from the other line.

"What do you want, Robbie? I'm kind of driving right now," I snapped as I turned left to my street.

"Is Cat there with you? She isn't answering her phone, and I'm kind of worried." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe because she's babysitting my son right now," I answered back.

"Oh, right. Okay, well," he trailed off.

"Anything else?" I asked as I stopped in front of my apartment. "Nothing, bye," he squeaked before hanging up.

I sighed and threw my phone into my bag before getting out of the car. I locked the car before walking into my apartment building. "Evenin', Miss West," our guard greeted me with a curt nod.

I barely gave him a smile before walking up two flights of stairs and arriving in front of my small home. I pushed the key into the lock and let myself in.

Seriously, the house wasn't that bad. As you walked in the door, the living room is there. The cheap brown couch I bought from a garage sale was sitting in front of the TV Cat gave me as a gift when I moved in. Beside it was a study table with an ancient looking computer and a phone on top of it. The coffee table was littered with the small toys I bought for Jake and some bills and a few magazines.

The kitchen was behind the living room. The radio was playing a soft tune on top of one of the counters; Cat probably forgot to turn it off. I opened the fridge and got myself a glass of orange juice.

"_Good evening, ladies and gents of Hollywood! Tonight, we're going to play a crowd favorite: 'Make it in America' by Tori Vega!" _the man announced in the radio. I immediately rushed towards it and turned it off.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I leaned back on the counter with my cold drink still in my hands. The last thing that I needed right now was to let Vega rub her success on my face. She got everything she dreamed for. A record deal, she was a pop star, fame and fortune, she was probably swimming in her own money, and last but not the least, she had Beck Oliver.

Yeah, I still watch TV. I know what's going on in Hollywood. You simply can't ignore the gossips around town, you know. I knew Beck was seeing Tori.

And it doesn't even matter.

We are over anyway.

A stray tear left my eye and made a trail down my right cheek.

I closed my eyes and held the cold glass on my temple, hoping that it will stop the throbbing. My head hurts, my heart hurts.

A few seconds later, I gathered my composure and left my empty glass in the faucet. I went into my room quietly and saw Jake and Cat both asleep on my bed. I felt a smile grow on my face. I placed my bag beside my closet and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

Clad in a towel, I went out into my room again and dressed myself in a pair of white cotton pajamas and a black tank top. In the bathroom, I blow-dried my hair a little before running a hairbrush through it about fifty times. I looked at the mirror and saw a dead look on my face. My eyes were dead, no life in them anymore.

I sighed and went back into my room. Jake was still asleep, but Cat was already up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey, Jadey," she whispered in the dark. "You're home."

"Yeah," I answered softly. She stood up and stretched her arms wide. I smiled a little before hugging her, "Thanks for watching him today."

"It was no problem," she answered, still hugging me. "I have the whole week off anyway. They will call me back to set if they need some scenes with me."

I nodded before pulling back from the hug. "Thank you, really."

"Okay," she said before walking towards the door. I followed her as she picked up her hand bag on the couch and opened the front door. "Bye, Jade," she said in her dreamlike state before walking out the door.

I locked the door before checking everything in the house. I rinsed my glass cup and stored it back into one of the cabinets. I turned off all the lights before walking into my bedroom.

The nightlight was still on. Jake wouldn't close his eyes if it wasn't on. I tucked him in before going under the covers as well. "Good night, Jake," I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Soo? What do you guys think? :) This is my first fanfic for Victorious and I hope it wasn't that bad. :D sorry if it was a little OOC.**

**Please review! :)**

**-S.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"Careful with the hot sauce, sweetheart," I warned. "They're really spicy."

He ignored me and continued pouring the hot sauce on his pizza. "It's okay, Momma. I'm big boy now!" he smiled when he finished and took his first bite. He chewed slowly. I was waiting for it.

After a few seconds, he swallowed and screamed, "Momma! My tongue is burniiiiiing!"

I shook my head and quickly went to the kitchen. I poured him a glass of cold fresh milk and gave it to him. He greedily drank it until it was empty. "Ha," he sighed in relief before placing the cup on the coffee table. "Thank you, Momma."

"I told you it was spicy," I said as I wiped his milk moustache with my thumb. He giggled, "Your face so funny!" he started to giggle more.

I chuckled, "Why?"

He didn't answer me and got another slice of pizza, leaving his hot sauce drenched one. I sighed and started to eat it.

"Momma?" he asked after a while, his mouth still full. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, Jake," I scolded.

He swallowed before continuing, "Is Auntie Cat coming over again? Are you going to work really late again?" He frowned.

I smiled sympathetically and answered, "I'll try not to, honey. And didn't you and Auntie Cat have a great time last night?"

His worries were suddenly forgotten. "Yeah!" he beamed. "We colored my coloring books! She's really good, Momma! And we made ori-origa…" His eyebrows pulled together as he started to think.

"Origami?" I asked, trying to help. He smiled and nodded quickly, "Yeah! That!"

The doorbell suddenly rang. I stood up and looked through the peep hole. Robbie and Cat were standing outside. I sighed before opening the door. "Hi Jade!" Cat smiled as she waved.

"Who invited him?" I asked bluntly, pointing to Robbie. "I did!" Cat beamed.

"Cat and I bumped into each other in the coffee shop down the street," Robbie explained.

He handed me a large Styrofoam cup which I knew was filled with black coffee. I smiled a little and took it. "Thanks," I muttered, hoping it had two sugars inside.

"May we come in?" he asked. Trying not to roll my eyes, I opened the door a little wider for them to enter.

"Auntie Cat!" Jake squealed before running towards her. Cat giggled when he jumped into her arms, "Hello, Jake!"

"Nice place you got here," Robbie remarked, looking around. I huffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He said, "Nothing." then muttered something along the lines of, "Never did change at all."

"Okay, so try not to break anything," I said as I reached for my jacket and purse. "Cat…" I warned.

"Kk!" she smiled, already sitting down with Jake and eating a slice of pizza. "Robbie! Come sit with us! We can play dinosaurs with Jake! Roar!" I rolled my eyes before going to my son and kissing him on top of his head.

"Bye, Momma," he said happily, already busy with Cat. "Bye, honey," I said before going out of the apartment door.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We were on our way to see Andre Harris at his studio. Tori got him on the phone last night and promised that we would have lunch together to catch up and everything. So I really didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh my God," Tori squealed on the passenger seat. "I'm so excited to see Andre. I haven't seen him in like forever!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, me neither." I actually wasn't very fond of Andre anymore. Not since I found out about his secret crush on Jade when we were still together. And when we broke up, I found out that he was trying to make his move on her.

But I don't think Jade ever did go out with him.

Not that I care or anything…

"Where did you say the studio was?" I asked Tori. "Um," she sat up straighter. "Turn left here." I followed her direction until we arrived in front of a tall building.

"Wow," I said, impressed, when we got out of the car. "Andre owns this place?"

"Yep," she smiled, almost proudly. "I'm really happy for him; he deserves his success, don't you think?" she turned to me.

We walked towards the front entrance and were escorted to the third floor. The glass door was opened by one of the guards, and we were greeted by no other than Andre Harris himself.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he greeted happily. We shook hands before Tori and he went in for a hug. "Good to see you again, Andre," I said.

"Yeah," Tori agreed when they pulled back. "It's been a long time."

He was wearing a blue V-neck shirt underneath his black leather jacket and dark washed jeans. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. And I noticed that his left wrist wore a Rolex watch.

"Okay, guys. Take five," he announced over the microphone to the band that were recording. The four guys inside nodded.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" I asked. Tori shrugged, "I don't know. Anywhere you want, Andre?"

"Well, we could eat at the burger place about two blocks from here. I've never really eaten there before, but one of the guys told me it was okay," he answered.

"So, what do you think, Beck? Want to go?" Tori asked. I nodded and shrugged, "Sure, anywhere's fine with me."

After calling a lunch break for the crew at the studio, the three of us went down to the lobby. Immediately, I spotted a group of paparazzi at the front entrance. Damn, how did they find us?

"Come on, we could take my car," Andre proposed. We went down the elevator to the underground parking lot. We got inside Andre's Volvo and sped off.

"So, how are things, Beck? I've heard you got a new project right now," Andre asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I shrugged, "Yeah, uhm, a comedy love story with Rachel McAdams." His eyes grew big as he patted me on the shoulder with his free hand. "Dude, she's hot!" he laughed.

"Ahem," my girlfriend said from behind us. "Yeah, but Tori, you got to admit, she is pretty hot," I teased.

Andre laughed as she punched me on the shoulder. "Ow!" I complained.

"Your girlfriend is right here!" she replied, slightly annoyed. "Okay, alright. I was kidding, babe," I chuckled.

"You better be," she huffed behind me making me roll my eyes playfully. "So where is this place you're saying?" I asked Andre.

"It's this place called Eights. It's really known for their burgers from what I heard," he answered, turning right.

Andre parked his car on the parking lot in front of the restaurant. It looked like the usual fast food restaurants from the 60's or the 70's: red neon lights, glass walls, and everything.

We walked inside and were greeted by the smell of burgers and fries. My stomach growled making Tori look at me and giggle. "Someone's a little hungry," she teased, poking me on the stomach.

Smiling, I wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Hey, I can see a table right there. Come on," Andre said. We followed him to a booth for four people. Tori sat down on the couch beside me while Andre took the chair in front of her.

"So, what are you guys going to order?" Tori asked as I looked at the laminated menu.

"Excuse me, miss," I called out to a girl who had her back towards us. Her brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She took a second before she turned to my voice.

The next thing I saw was the icy blue eyes that I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was working at the cash register when I saw them come in, making my heart plummet to the ground; Andre Harris and Tori Vega with Beck Oliver's arm wrapped around her shoulders. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, hoping they won't sit at one of my tables.

But they did.

Sighing, I spotted an old man raising his hand up, waiting for me to take his order. His table was beside them, so I quickly hid my face and went to the man with my back facing them.

I finished taking his order and was about to leave when his voice called me from behind, making me freeze. "Excuse me, miss," his sweet, deep voice said.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and placed a smile on my face, "Yes, sir. How may I help you?"

He seemed frozen on his seat when he saw me. His mouth dropped a little as his eyes went big as saucers. I gulped a little, looking down at my pad, "Can I take your order?" I've never felt so humiliated in my life.

I looked back at the three of them, seeing that also Andre and Tori recognized me. I noticed all of them were wearing expensive jewelry and clothes, showing me that they have been successful in their careers.

"Jade?" Tori asked in disbelief. "Jade West?"

I sighed and shrugged, "Yeah, it's me." Beck snapped out of his reverie and asked, his voice cracking a little, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, last time I checked, I work here," I answered, surprised how calm I was behaving.

"Jade," Andre said, his mouth closing and opening as he struggled what to say.

"You know, maybe I should go. I'll come back when you have your orders picked out," I snapped before turning on my heel and walking off.

I felt my face warm as I tried to get back to work. I kept thinking of how surprised they all were seeing me here as a waitress. None of them knew how hard my life was. All they know is how many zeroes there are in their paychecks.

I delivered the old man's food at his table when Tori called me, "Jade, we're ready to order." Her sweet voice was making me grit my teeth together.

Putting a brave façade again, I faced them. "Okay, what will you have?" I quickly took their orders and walked away without another word.

I was at the cash register again when he approached me. "Jade," he said softly, making my breath hitch.

"What?" I snapped, not bothering to look at him. I know what he was capable of.

"Jade, come on. Please just look at me," he sighed. I continued what I was doing like I didn't hear him.

"Hey," he said, holding my chin to make me look at him. I looked into his eyes and immediately thought of Jake. Tears gathered in my eyes as I asked him, "What? What do you want, Beck?"

His eyes soften when he saw my tears. He sighed, "We need to talk, Jade. It's been three years. We have to talk some time. Please?"

It took everything in me to say no to those eyes. I moved my head away from his hand and muttered bitterly, "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?"

Sighing for the third time, he quickly got hold of my pad and scribbled his number on it. He tore the paper and placed it inside my pocket, "I'll be waiting." With that, he walked back to his table.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Where are you going?" I asked when Beck suddenly stood up. He ignored me. I looked at Andre, but he just shrugged. We both looked at Beck as he approached Jade at the register. I scowled, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Andre asked, eating another French fry.

"He isn't over her," I answered bitterly. "I mean, come on. He was so in love with her back in high school, why would he suddenly break up with her?"

"Because of the distance between them?" he answered, confused. I sighed, "I don't know. I think it was more than that. Beck would think of something to keep their relationship strong even though they're miles apart."

Andre furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is it that I feel like you're taking Jade and Beck's side? Shouldn't you be jealous?" He bit into his burger.

"Of course, I'm jealous," I snapped, making his eyebrow raise up. "Look at them." Beck's hand was on Jade's chin.

"Hmm," Andre hummed when he saw it. Swallowing his food down, he said, "Maybe you are right."

I looked at him and saw his face down. I suddenly remembered the crush Andre had on Jade when we were in high school. "Wait, do you still have _feelings _for Jade?" I asked incredulously.

At that time, Beck came back with us, delaying Andre's answer. "Come on, guys. Let's go," he said his face unreadable.

"But you haven't even eaten yet," I argued, gesturing towards his untouched burger.

"I'll be fine," he muttered. He threw a couple of bills onto the table and grabbed his things. "If you guys rather stay, I'll just take a cab home."

I looked back at Andre and him and felt torn. I wanted to go with Beck but also want to stay and chat a little bit longer with Andre. I mean, it was a pretty long time since we both hanged out together.

Beck nodded when neither of us moved. "Okay, I'll talk to you guys later," he said before turning on his heel and walking away.

Suddenly, I felt enraged. What the hell was that about? Beck never acted that way before. I saw Jade still at the cash register trying to act natural when Beck strode past her and out the door. I stood up and walked towards her, ignoring Andre's "Hey, where are you going?"

"Jade!" I called, walking towards her.

"Ugh, what now?" she groaned, making me remember her attitude towards me in high school.

"What did you say to Beck?" I asked, a little angry.

Confusion and anger was evident on her face as she asked, "What are you blabbering about?"

"He just left! Like that!" I said, snapping my fingers together to make a point. "You and I both know that's not how Beck is."

Her lips came together in a straight firm line before she said, "I don't know. Alright? I just…don't know."

"You don't know what you said to Beck?" I huffed, crossing my arms together. "Please, can you get dumber than that?"

She snapped with a scowl on her face, "Will you please just leave me alone? I'm trying to work here! And the last time I checked you have him now! Why? Are you scared that he might actually leave you for me?"

My mouth opened and shut as I fought what to say back. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and Andre's voice was on my ear, "Tori, we better go. Some people are starting to stare."

My eyes narrowed as Jade's lips turned into a taunting smirk. "You better play nice, Vega. Because who knows what the tabloids might be saying about you right now."

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back my retort. Grabbing Andre's hand, I rushed out of the restaurant and into his car.

"What the heck was that about, Tori? Why'd you do that?" he asked, starting the car.

"I don't know! I don't know, okay Andre? Beck never left me like that, and I-ugh," I groaned as I threw my head back onto the headboard.

"Alright," he sighed as he backed out onto the driveway. "But you better pray that Beck will not find out about this. You know how protective he is when it comes to Jade."

It was like a blow to the gut. Tears gathered in my eyes as I looked out the window. Jade's voice suddenly taunted me at the back of my mind.

_And the last time I checked you have him now! Why? Are you scared that he might actually leave you for me?_

He wouldn't. Would he?

* * *

**That's chapter two. :D Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**-S.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Beck's POV**

I was playing my guitar when the doorbell rang. Deciding to ignore it, I continued strumming the strings. Sitting at the lounge area of my poolside, it always made me feel calmer. And right now, I needed the calm. Jade's face was hammering through my mind every minute.

The doorbell rang again making me groan. Whoever was there must leave right now. I'm not in the mood.

_Maybe it's Jade._

The thought made me jump. After carefully placing my guitar back on its stand by the couch, I fixed my shirt before entering my house through the back door. When I made it to the front door, I looked through the peep hole and saw Tori on the other side.

My heart plummeted making me sigh. _Too much expectation will not do me any good, _I thought. I contemplated a little before opening the door.

She raised her eyebrows at me before asking, "What's wrong, Beck? You usually open the door at the first ring."

"Sorry, I'm-I'm just not in the mood right now," I answered sadly, running a hand through my long locks.

"Well, I know what can make you feel better," she smiled. She opened her arms for me and said, "Give Tori a squeeze."

I smiled a little bit before hugging her. I sighed as I tried to seek comfort in her embrace. But unfortunately, I found none. My lips turned down to a frown. I shouldn't be like this. She was my girlfriend. Why does it seem like I'm just using her all of a sudden?

"May I come in?" she asked, pulling back slightly but her arms still around my waist. I nodded, like I had any choice. "Yeah, sure," I said, pulling her inside and closing the door.

We were by the pool again, watching the sun set. I sighed quietly when Tori placed her head on my shoulder. I suddenly felt nostalgia, remembering the days when Jade used to do that. When she used to love my arms around her because she said it made her feel safe. And I was the only one who made her feel loved.

She dyed her hair back to brown. During our last year at HA, it was pitch black. Now it was back, the thought made me smile. She looked more beautiful with brown hair; she looked like an angel to me.

"Beautiful," Tori sighed.

"Yeah, she is," I mumbled. Then I snapped back to reality, looking down at her. She was quiet, her lips pursed together. I was hoping she didn't hear what I said.

Suddenly, she sat up and faced me. She looked down at her hands, playing with them. I looked at the floor, ashamed. "Do you still love her?" she asked quietly.

"Tori," I started. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "You do, don't you?" She stood up, getting hold of her purse. She was leaving.

"No, Tori, please you have to…" I started again.

"Save it, Beck," she sighed, a lone tear running down her cheek. "I get it."

She turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed before running towards her, grabbing her shoulders to turn her back to face me.

Tears were running down her cheeks as she asked, "What? I'm going to l-"

I kissed her.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Walking back and forth in my apartment, I contemplated whether to call Beck or not. The piece of paper with his number was in my hands as I thought of the pros and cons of calling him.

If I called him, we could talk about what happened. I wanted to know if he really did want to break up with me and why. But I don't know if I could take the heartbreak again. I didn't want to let Jake see me broken up.

If I called him, I could tell him about Jake. But he and Tori are together right now. I don't want to be the bad guy who breaks them up. Even though I really, really want to.

Cat sighed, "Jade, it's been half an hour. Would you just call him?"

"I can't, Cat!" I said exasperated. "I want to, but I can't!"

"Why not?" she whined, throwing her arms up in frustration. "You still like him! And I'm pretty sure he still likes you too!"

"How could you know that?" I muttered, plopping down the couch beside her. "He's with Tori now. I bet he's happier with her than he was with me."

"How could _you_ know that?" she shot back, sitting up straighter to face me. "Come on, Jade."

I sighed, looking at the paper and the phone. After glancing at her, I started to dial his number. But halfway through it, I stopped and hanged up.

She groaned, "Jaaaaade."

"I can't," I sighed yet again. I threw the paper by the phone and tucked my knees up to me. "Why am I always the one trying, Cat? Why can't he do that for a change?"

"One time, my brother forgot his change and-," Cat started with her eyes wide.

"Cat!" I shouted, throwing my head back. "Okay! I'm sorry!" she called out, holding her hands up. "Don't hit me!"

Biting my lower lip, I thought of the situation. "Maybe I should just let him go," I said dejectedly.

"Jade," she frowned. "Jake will never get to know his daddy?"

Tears gathered in my eyes as I looked at the closed door of my bedroom, knowing he was peacefully asleep on the other side. "I guess not," I said softly.

"Jadey," she pouted before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. Her forehead was against my temple as she rubbed my arm repeatedly.

"I love him, Cat," I admitted, my voice cracking slightly. "I love him so much, it hurts."

She sighed. It was silent for a moment. Then she pulled back, sitting up straight, "I have an idea."

"You do?" I asked in disbelief. She gave me a dirty look before proceeding, "Tomorrow night, we go out! We'll go to the karaoke place down the street, and we're going to have fun! Okay?"

After a short moment, I began to smile, "Okay."

"Yay!" she squealed making me frown again before hugging me tight.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Cut!" the director called making me jump. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry!" I called out. "I'll do it again."

"Everyone, take five," he called out through his mic, ignoring me. He beckoned me with his hand to follow him. I ran a hand through my hair and started to walk towards him.

"Okay, man. What's going on?" Chris asked. We were in my trailer at the back of the studio. I was sitting at the couch while he was in my make-up chair.

"Nothing!" I answered. "I just spaced out a while ago, but I'm fine."

"Lying will get you nowhere, Oliver," he replied, opening a bottle of water. "And besides, you spaced out three times. You're usually in your game whenever we're shooting."

Sighing, I looked at Chris and remarked, "You really know me well, don't you?"

"Well, it takes practice," he smiled and winked. "Besides, we've been together in this business for about a year now. I think I know you quite well."

I was quiet for a while. "You could tell me what's bothering you," he added. "I'm not going to judge you or anything."

After a moment, I nodded, "Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"It doesn't even end near my knees! It doesn't deserve to be called a dress!" I exclaimed. We were at my bedroom, trying on different dresses for our karaoke night. Cat was wearing a sparkly tank top and jean shorts with heels. While I was being forced to be wearing a dress. A freaking dress that ends in the middle of my thigh.

"You look awesome in it, Jade! Guys will be at your feet the moment you get inside the club!" she smiled happily.

It was a simple black tube dress that Cat didn't want to wear because it was "too black" for her. She handed me a pair of black heels that made me groan. "You're killing me!" I shouted.

"It's not that bad! Besides, how many times will I get you to go out?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Jake was being babysat by her mother back at their house. I've let him bring a couple of his toys to keep him busy there. Cat said it was no problem because her mom liked children. But I still couldn't help but worry.

After a couple more minutes of bickering, I just gave in to her request because my head was starting to pound. And we weren't in the club yet. Robbie was accompanying us. Cat wanted to bring him.

We arrived to the place. Inside, it was dark with multicolored lights dancing around the room. The place was packed with people.

The three of us hanged out at the bar for a couple of minutes before I spotted him. I groaned; fate wasn't really on my side. This was the night I was supposed to forget about him.

"Cat, he's here!" I shouted through the music. She shook her head, "What?"

"Beck's here! Look!" I shouted, pointing at him at the other side of the bar. He was with another man, probably one of his costars or something.

"Oh," she said worriedly, looking at me. "I-I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't know."

I shook my head but said, "No, it's fine." Then the DJ stopped the music, making his announcement, "Okay! We have a couple of contestants here for our karaoke night!" The crowd cheered.

"So, first up we have Jade West and Cat Valentine!" he exclaimed into the microphone. I looked at Beck who was startled, looking at the DJ. I smirked and grabbed Cat's arm, leading her to the stage.

I whispered to her what our song was, and she nodded. I stole another glance at Beck who was surprised at seeing me there.

"We want to sing 'Give It Up'," she told the DJ. It was like déjà vu. It was exactly like the night back in Karaokie Dokie.

The crowd cheered when the music started. I flipped my hair back gaining some wolf whistles making me smirk before I started to sing. "_Someday, I'll let you in treat you right, drive you out of your mind."_

The crowd cheered. "_You've never met a chick like me burn so bright, I'm going to make you blind!" _Cat sang.

We just sang like we didn't have a care in the world. We sang and dance, moving our hips in tune to the music. I smiled, I felt free from my worries as I started to sing more. Expressing all my feelings through the song, I felt lighter.

"_It's a game that we play at the end of the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up! Whoaaaaaaaaa ohhh! Yeah!"_ we ended at perfect harmony.

The crowd went wild with claps, wolf whistles, and cheers.

"Jade West and Cat Valentine, everybody!" the DJ called out making the crowd even noisier. Cat giggled as we both bowed.

"Guys, you were great!" Robbie shouted as we got to him. "Thanks, Robbie," I answered while he and Cat hugged.

"I told you it'll be great. So how do you feel, Jade?" she asked giddily.

After a moment, I smiled, "Great. Thanks Cat." She giggled again, giving me a quick hug. When she pulled back, she looked at something above my head that made her eyes grow wide.

"Beck!" she screamed, jumping towards him. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. "Hey, kitty Cat!" he laughed. I turned around and saw them hug, sending a pang of jealousy to my heart.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Cat said when they pulled back. "How are you?" I looked at her in disbelief. How short is her memory? Did she not know how uncomfortable I am right now?

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Um, I came here because I actually wanted to talk to Jade."

Robbie and Cat immediately turned their eyes on me. "Jade?" Cat asked.

I faked a small smile, "I'll be fine." They looked at each other before walking away, leaving me and Beck alone.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Taking a seat next to her, I continued to appreciate her outfit. She looked amazing tonight. And it was the first time I saw her wearing a dress, a sexy one at that. The way the guys here were looking at her was tempting me to punch them right in the face.

"See something you like," she smirked, still not looking at me. I grinned, "Do you want anything? Drinks are on me."

She held up her cup of soda and shrugged, "I'm okay." I nodded, feeling the awkwardness seep in.

"What do you want, Beck?" she asked before sipping her soda.

"I just want to know how you are doing," I answered, twisting on my seat to face her. She stole a glance at me before looking back down at her cup making me smile.

She opened her mouth before closing it again, as if thinking of what to say. "I-I'm doing fine, thanks," she muttered before drinking from her cup.

I decided not to push it, knowing it might trigger some reaction from her that I didn't want to see right now. "So, we haven't been catching up in a while. What's new with you?" I asked, trying to lighten up the subject.

She looked at me incredulously, "W-what?"

"Dude," Chris said from behind me. I turned around and saw Chris with his phone in his hands. "I have to go, family emergency," he explained, looking very worried.

"Oh okay, sure. I'll see you, man. Good luck," I replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine? You won't have a car back," he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just take a cab, go!" I said, pushing him to the door. He sent me a grateful look before walking out the door.

"So who's that?" she asked.

"Our director, Chris," I answered, flashing a small smile. It was quiet for a few seconds when she suddenly stood up. I stood up as well, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," she answered simply, starting to walk away again. I stood in front of her again, "Well, maybe I could take you home."

"You don't have a car," she shot back, crossing her arms. "Come on, Beck, I have to go." She pushed me a little before walking away.

I sighed before going to her again, standing in her way. "What?" she asked exasperated.

"Come on, Jade," I pleaded, looking into her eyes. "I miss you. Just let me take you home. Then I'll leave you alone."

Her eyebrow rose up. She repeated, "You'll leave me alone? Forever?"

"For now," I smiled cheekily. She groaned, pushing me away. But I grabbed her arms before she could slip away. "Please?" I asked.

Our eyes connected again making her gasp a little. My stomach churned as I smiled, _I still had that effect on her._

"Please, Jade?" I asked again, moving closer. She seemed frozen for a moment before she forced her head away.

"Fine, let's go," she said dejectedly.

I grinned.

* * *

**That was chapter three! Tell me what you think! :D**

**Hmm, I wonder what will happen on the ride home... ;) **

**Review!**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Jade's POV**

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I looked out the window, watching the passing scenery. The city was still alive. People were still on the streets, going to clubs, or wherever. The cab ride wasn't going fast enough like I hoped it would. It was terribly awkward in here.

"So where is your place again?" Beck asked. I pointed at the next block, "You can drop me off right there."

His eyebrows furrowed as he replied, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered, crossing my arms and leaning back on my seat. I didn't want him to see where I live. Chances are he might be there the next day and I couldn't let him see Jake. Not yet anyway.

The driver stopped at where I pointed at, and I paid him a couple of bucks. Beck stopped my hand and paid, making me roll my eyes. "I can take care of myself, Beck. You don't have to flaunt your money," I snapped before stepping out of the car.

I started to walk home, which was still a couple of blocks from here. But it was okay. It's better than sitting inside a cab where you're almost choking because of the quiet.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around. He was there with his hands shoved inside his coat pockets, looking as handsome as ever. I huffed, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get home," he answered, stopping a couple of steps away from me.

"What are you trying to prove here, Beck?" I asked, crossing my arms. "We are over, as far as I'm concerned. Now why are you being nice to me?"

"I told you. I miss you, Jade. A lot," he answered, stepping closer to me. "Why can't you just let me in? As a friend."

I scoffed as I shook my head, "A friend? Really, Beck? You seriously have to be kidding me." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked, standing in my way again. "If I ask you to take me back as your boyfriend, it'll be too soon right?"

"You have a girlfriend, Beck." I tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

"And even that wouldn't stop me from loving you, Jade. You know that," he said softly.

I gulped before bravely looking at his face, "I have to go." I pushed him away and started to walk faster.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave. I promise I wouldn't bother you again."

I stopped short. But I decided to ignore him and walk home. It was better not to answer that. For both our sakes.

He was still behind me. I tucked myself in more in my jacket because of the cold. It was springtime. Some mornings are terribly hot or too cold. And some nights are just freezing cold. These are one of those nights.

And because of the small dress Cat let me wear, it was colder. It seemed colder every step I take. And believe me, the cold and I don't mix. I get sick very easily.

Suddenly, I felt something warm envelope me from behind. I looked up and saw Beck wrapping his jacket around me. "But…" I started to argue.

"You need it more than I do," he interrupted. I looked at him worriedly but decided not to argue anymore. I was kind of worn out. But his scent was around me, making me feel safe and warm. I suddenly realized how much I missed him, too.

Finally, we arrived at my building. "Well, here I am," I announced, facing him. "You can go now."

"It doesn't feel like you're trying to get rid of me," he teased with a small smile. I gave him a smile back before handing him back his jacket.

"You take care of yourself, alright?" he said, a little sternly. I nodded, "Okay."

He was quiet for a moment before he leaned over and gave me a long kiss on my forehead. I sighed softly as I closed my eyes, memorizing the feeling. He pulled back and said, "Okay. Bye, Jade."

"Bye," I said quietly. After giving me another look, he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

When I got home, I immediately stripped down and hopped into the shower. After five minutes, I was dry and dressed in my pajamas and on my bed, watching some random TV commercial.

I looked at my phone, hoping it would ring. Just talking to Jade tonight made me realize how long it's been since we had a decent conversation about us. We needed to talk, to straighten things out.

Breaking up was the last thing on my mind when I got the scholarship. She was my everything. She knows me more than I know myself. She helps me to get back on my feet when I'm down. Sure she has her bitter moments. We used to fight nonstop. But it's because she needs to let out some anger she feels inside. Her life at home isn't the best. I know that.

And that's why when everyone was wondering why I am still putting up with her is because I know her more than anyone does. I know what she's going through. And I'm determined to help her anyway I can.

My father was the one who initiated the breakup. He was determined that he would not let me go to New York for college if I did not break up with Jade. He was still pretty bitter about the whole dog incident in my trailer.

So I was torn. I was torn between the two things that I love the most: acting and Jade.

Well, as you know now, I chose NYU. It was two weeks, two horrible weeks when I thought of what my decision will be. And by the end of the second week, I broke it off with Jade. My pathetic excuse was it was the distance between us.

She looked like she was about to cry and scream at me at the same time. I saw how broken she was, and it was extremely hard for me to walk away. It was the first time in years that I cried again. I locked myself in my room and just came out to eat or shower.

About a month later, I collected myself to pack my things for college. My dad was paying for my dorm and everything. I mean, I love my dad, but what he did to me was painful. And he didn't even seem to notice. My mom was worried. She was the only one who tried her best to help me get back on my feet again.

I buried myself in my schoolwork at college. I barely had any friends, just a few acquaintances here and there. I tried to forget about Jade. And eventually, she became less and less in my thoughts.

When I saw her again at Eights, it felt like my heart stopped beating. She looked more beautiful than before. Yeah, she's working as a waitress, but I could care less. I knew where she was, I knew that she was okay. And that, for me, is the best thing that has ever happened to me in these past few years.

My phone beeped, signaling a text message. I picked it up and saw it was from an unknown number. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the message.

_Good night, Beck._

_~Jade._

The smile on my face was so big; it felt like my face was going to tear. I quickly replied back.

_Good night, Jade._

* * *

**Tori's POV**

The newspaper in my hands was screaming at my face. My grip was so tight on it that my knuckles are starting to turn white. "He didn't," I seethed through my gritted teeth.

"Uh, T-Tori calm down," Andre stammered, trying to pry the paper out of my hands.

"I am not going to calm down!" I shouted, standing up and throwing the paper in the air. He jumped on his seat in surprise. I groaned as I started to walk to and fro on my spacious living room. "He couldn't. He can't. He's not," I muttered to myself as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"He couldn't cheat on me, could he?" I asked Andre sadly.

"Tori, I…" Andre started. I quickly interrupted him, "Could he? I mean, look at it!" I quickly got hold of the newspaper and showed him the picture. It was Beck kissing Jade's forehead, both their eyes were closed. The headline was "Beck Oliver has a new girl?"

"Maybe it was just a friend kiss," he suggested calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Does it look like a friend kiss?" I asked loudly. Before he could respond, my butler came into the room.

"Ma'am, your limousine-," he started. I interrupted him, holding my hand up, "NOT NOW, GEORGE." His eyes widen as he bowed, "I'm sorry, miss." He quickly exited the room.

"Maybe you're blowing things out of proportion," Andre tried again.

I leaned down in front of him, my hands on separate arm rests, and said, "Blowing things out of proportion? Andre, look at it! A picture says a thousand words! And I'm his girlfriend! I'm supposed to get angry at stuff like this!" I pulled back and pinched the bridge between my eyebrows.

He sighed, "Look, just call him and ask him about it."

"Andre-." I said before the shrill ringing of my phone sounded through the whole room. I looked at Andre who gave me a gesture towards my phone. "Well, go answer it," he ordered.

I sighed before walking towards the phone. I took a second before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Beck," he said on the other line, sounding quite agitated. "Hi, Beck," I said quite nervously, forgetting my anger.

"Did you see the newspaper?" he asked. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me. "Y-yeah, I did," I answered, looking at the discarded newspaper at the floor.

"Look, Tori, we need to talk," he said seriously making my heart drop. I bit my lower lip and nodded again, "O-okay."

"I'll go to your place, alright?" he said. "Mm-hmm," I said before he hanged up.

I placed the phone back on its cradle before turning to face Andre. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did he say?"

"H-he wants to talk," I said nervously before biting my lip again.

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "That can't be good." I shook my head and sighed.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Your backyard friends, The Backyardigaaaans!" the shrill sound of the song on the TV was making my head pound. But Jake seems to enjoy it, so I'll let it slide.

Jake clapped his hands together as he smiled a toothy grin, "Look, Momma! Backyardigans!"

I faked a smile, "Yay!" The doorbell suddenly rang making me jump. I opened the door and found Robbie on the other side, making my eyebrows furrow.

"Robbie?" I said stupidly.

"Yeah, um," he said before entering my apartment. "Did you see the newspaper?"

"Who reads the newspaper?" I asked. He shrugged, "Well, I do. Anyway, look what I found at the entertainment section." He held up the paper with a gigantic picture of me and Beck from last night.

"What in the world…?" I trailed off in shock. "Oh my God," I said, looking up at him.

He smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, it's everywhere. Everyone's talking about it." I felt the urge to punch something. I looked over at Jake who seemed entranced by the show. I pulled Robbie's arm into the kitchen.

"We were alone! I swear I heard no one there!" I tried. I looked at the picture again and groaned, "Oh My God."

"Yeah, well, that's the paparazzi for you. They just pop out of nowhere," he replied.

"Not helping," I snapped. He raised his hands up, "Sorry. But what are you going to do?"

I groaned and shoved the paper to his chest, "Damn it. I don't know! I…" The doorbell suddenly rang again. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. My eyes widen as I leaned back on the door, "Paparazzi!"

"What?" Robbie exclaimed and looked at the peep hole. "Oh man. Umm, call the cops!"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. He began to dial 911 on the house phone. "Yeah, um, my friend's house is being bugged by paparazzi. Could you possibly send some help here? ... Yeah, that'd be great." I sighed in relief. He began to tell my building's address before thanking the person on the other line.

"They'll be here in about ten minutes," he told me. I looked outside again worriedly when the doorbell rang a second time.

"Momma, who's out there?" Jake asked, coming towards us. I gave Robbie a pleading look, and he caught on immediately.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't we go play some cars?" he asked with a smile. Jake immediately lightened up and smiled, "Okay!" He took Robbie's arm to lead him to his toys.

The doorbell rang again and again. I sat down, leaning my back on the door. In my head, I was praying the cops would get here sooner.

After a few minutes, the undeniable sirens of the police made me sigh in relief. I looked out the peep hole and saw the surprised faces of the paparazzi. I watched as the officers made them leave and rang my doorbell. I immediately opened it and smiled, "Thank you, officers."

"Yeah, it's no problem, ma'am," one of the officers smiled. The other just nodded. "Is there anything else I could help you with?" the second one asked.

"No, that was all. Thank you so much," I nodded. I was about to close the door when one of them stopped it. "So you single?" the first one asked with a flirty smirk.

"Vince, seriously," the second one said exasperated, trying to pull him away. I gave them an uncomfortable smile before closing the door. I rolled my eyes before going to the kitchen where Robbie and Jake were playing with his cars on the counter top.

"All good?" Robbie asked when I came in. I nodded, "All good. One of the officers tried to flirt with me." I shuddered.

He chuckled, "Maybe because you're so _purdy._" I smacked the back of his head making him groan, "Jade!"

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang again. Groaning, I said, "Who could it be this time?"

I opened the door without looking who was on the other side and found Beck standing there. I looked at him surprised, "H-how did you know which apartment I was in?"

"Easy, the first apartment I knocked on, the lady was a fan of mine," he answered cheekily. "Wasn't that hard to get it out of her, but I did have to promise to call her." I rolled my eyes.

"So, can I come in?" he asked.

"Well," I stammered, suddenly remembering Jake was in the kitchen with Robbie.

"Momma! Who is it?" Jake called from the kitchen.

I looked at Beck who had a shocked expression on his face. "Momma? You have a kid?" he asked, pushing through me and walking towards the kitchen.

Oh my God. This was not good.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :) **

**Okay. So here's the problem. Tomorrow's my first day back in school. And I'm not exactly sure if I could upload chapters frequently. BUT! But I will try to. :) **

**I love your reviews! :) Keep 'em coming!**

**So what did you think of this one? :D Good? Bad? Review!**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is slightly T. **

* * *

Chapter 5

**Beck's POV**

I continued my way into Jade's kitchen. It was a nice enough place, not too small or too big. The apartment looked a little too bright to be Jade's place, knowing how much she loved the color black around her. The living room had walls covered in soft, faded yellow wallpaper. And the furniture looked really used and old. But what surprised me the most was the bowl of forgotten cereal on the coffee table and the amount of toys littered around.

The sight in the kitchen was a shock to me. I knew it was a picture that was going to be glued at the back of my mind forever. The sight of a little mini version of me, with brown hair, riding Robbie's back while playing with a toy airplane. Robbie was making airplane noises while he laughed giddily.

I felt my heart soften at the sound of it.

Jade got into the kitchen while huffing, "Beck, you can't…" she trailed off at seeing my shock expression maybe. Suddenly it was quiet in the room. Robbie stopped moving, making him look like a statue being sat on by a five-year-old.

"B-beck," Robbie stammered, collecting the child into his arms. He placed the boy on the counter, and mini-me looked at me with my same eyes. "Mommy? Who this?" he pouted. He suddenly shunned away from me, burying his head into Robbie's chest.

"J-Jade?" I asked, turning to her. She looked wild, running her hand through her hair. She looked like she didn't know what to do. "What have you not been telling me?" I added, crossing my arms.

For the first time, she actually looked frightened. She sighed and went to Robbie to whisper something. He smiled a little and nodded, "Sure." He gathered the little boy into his arms and said, "How about we get some ice cream, Jake? And then we'll go to the park to feed some ducks."

Jake clapped his hands together and cheered, "Yay! I like ice cream! Momma, can I go?" His toothy grin was making the ends of my lips twitch upward. He was adorable.

"Of course, you can, honey," Jade smiled and kissed the top of his head. I completely smiled now. She looked more beautiful acting like a mother. "Just try not to eat too much, okay?"

"Okay!" he jumped from Robbie's arms making both me and Jade shout: "Careful!" We both looked at each other in surprise.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Robbie with a knowing smile on his face. "I'll leave you two at it," he said before exiting the room. It was quiet between us until the front door was shut close.

"Beck, I can explain," she started, sighing.

"Okay, I'm listening," I nodded and crossed my arms together, looking at her expectantly.

She took a double take at me as if in amusement. Then she turned away, "You want some coffee? I can make you some." That made my eyebrows rise up. She was already at the other side of the counter, starting the ancient-looking coffee machine.

"Last time I checked I'm making the coffee." I commented and sat down on one of the chairs there. She shrugged, "Many things change in three years."

I nodded before asking, "So are you going to tell me now?"

She pressed the on button on the coffee machine before sighing, "Can you just forget you even saw anything?"

"How would I forget what I just saw? You're a mother now, Jade. Even that's hard to believe," I replied.

Receiving a death glare, I held up my hands. "Kidding," I said automatically.

When the coffee was done, she poured us both a cup before saying, "How about I'll just tell you in the living room?"

"Sure," I agreed, holding my steaming cup and followed her to the other room. I sat down on the couch before sipping my coffee while she remained standing.

"Well? Sit down," I ordered lightly. She bit her lower lip, unsure, before slowly sitting beside me. I knew she was trying to sit away from me as far as possible. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Okay," I started, placing my coffee on the table and facing her. "Tell me everything."

She bit her lower lip before slowly sipping her cup, to waste time. I held her cup to take it away from her and placed it beside mine. "Now talk," I said.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she started the story. "We were seniors at Hollywood Arts at that time. Sikowitz planned to have a vacation with us to celebrate, I don't know, that we were going to be out of his life, maybe." I chuckled, "I doubt that. We were his best students."

It brought out a smile from her. Then she continued, "Anyway, it was a beach resort right? I forgot the name." I nodded. "And we planned to spend the night there," she continued slowly.

"Yeah, we did," I answered, not sure what she was trying to say.

She pursed her lips together before saying, "Remember what happened that night?"

_Flashback_

_Jade was watching the waves crash onto the shore. She had a black scarf wrapped around her tightly as her hair fluttered because of the breeze. I quietly snuck up to her and wrapped my arms around her making me jump._

"_Damn it, Beck. You scared me," she muttered before leaning her head against my shoulder. I gently kissed her neck and whispered, "Come on. The others are already asleep."_

"_I'm not tired," she answered stubbornly. "Besides, it's colder out here."_

"_We could turn on the air-conditioning on," I argued softly, placing a kiss on her temple. She sighed slightly, "You know how I hate it when you're all kiss-happy."_

"_Nah, you love it, anyway," I whispered in her ear, making her jab her shoulder into my jaw. "Ow," I groaned._

"_You tickled me!" she said. I chuckled, "Okay. Fine. I'm sorry." I turned her around and placed my hands on her shoulders to let her face me. "Forgive me?" I teased, placing my forehead on hers._

_She rolled her eyes, "You better consider yourself lucky I tolerate you." _

"_I love you, too," I replied before kissing her. She moaned softly and deepened the kiss, running her hands through my long hair. I pulled back and smiled, "Someone's happy."_

"_Don't push it," she whispered before leaning into me again. I chuckled before kissing her again. Our kissing quickly became a full make-out session on the sand._

_She pulled back and whispered, "Beck?" I pursed my lips together; they were still tingly because of the kiss. "Yeah?" I replied._

"_I'm ready," she said simply. I raised my eyebrow, "What?" She bit her lower lip nervously, "You know what I mean." Suddenly I remembered our conversation about a year ago._

_My eyes widened as I stammered, "Are you serious?"_

"_Well, if I wasn't, would I be saying 'I'm ready'?" she asked irritated, crossing her arms together._

"_No, I mean. Jade, are you sure? I don't want to push you," I replied anxiously._

_She let out a huge breath before saying, "Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled before capturing her lips once more._

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, you mean?" I asked incredulously. She sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"How come you never told me? We were still together then! I would have helped you!" I argued. I stood up and walked back and forth in front of her. "I can't believe that you never told me you were pregnant! I wouldn't have gone to NYU if you told me!"

"That was it, Beck!" she shouted, stopping me from moving. "Stop it, you're giving me a headache." She released me from her grasp before saying, "You were so psyched about going to New York."

"I just didn't want you to know because I know you're going to stay," she added sadly. "And somehow, I just couldn't bear to see you give up your dreams because of me."

After a moment, I smiled, "And they wonder why I love you." She looked up at me, slightly bewildered about what I said, "Huh?"

I quickly leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. She looked surprised when I pulled back, "What was that for?" I shrugged, "I love you, but I still don't like what you did."

Sighing, she answered, "I had my reasons." I smiled before saying, "Tell me about him."

"Who? Jake?" she asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes, "No, the mailman who delivers your mail. He might be hitting on you, who knows?"

She rolled her eyes, "Actually the police came, and one of them started to flirt. But luckily the other one was sensible enough to pull him away."

"Wait, the police came?" I asked, surprised. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, right, you didn't know," she muttered before picking up her coffee to drink. I waited with a sigh. She held the cup in her hands before replying, "Paparazzi came. Robbie told me to call the police."

"Wait, the paparazzi came? Why?" I asked again, worried.

She looked at me with an irritated face, "What is it with you and questions? They just keep on firing up."

"Jade, seriously," I groaned. She sighed, "They wanted something. I don't know. Probably about the thing in the newspaper this morning."

I suddenly remembered why I came here in the first place. The whole Jake thing was distracting me. But it was a good distraction. "Wait, ugh, everything's going wacko," I sighed, collapsing into the couch.

She gave me a small smile before sitting beside me, "Just ask what you want to know."

"What happened after I left?" I asked guiltily. "You don't have to feel guilty," she said, easily reading me.

"Well," she started again. "My dad found out because of the pregnancy test in the bathroom. He kicked me out." I felt my fist tighten as I muttered, "He did?"

Her soft hands were suddenly on mine, uncurling them. "I stayed at Cat's for the time being," she continued; her hands not leaving mine, her eyes were on it. "Then I got the job at Eight's. I saved enough money to rent this apartment then here I am."

"What happened when you gave birth?" I asked, suddenly wanting to see Jake.

She grimaced, "Remind me never to do that again. It was extremely painful." She looked up, making me see the tears in her eyes. "And the worst part of it, I was alone when my water broke."

I gripped her hand tightly. Tears were suddenly running down her cheeks making my chest hurt. I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly. "Hey," I said softly.

She sniffed and said brokenly, "Why did you have to leave? Why did you break up with me? I know I'm not much, but I tried my best to…"

"I never wanted to leave, Jade. I swear I didn't," I whispered, rubbing my hand on her back. Her arms circled around my neck, and I felt her face on my neck. "I'm sorry I can't be the perfect girl for you," she cried.

I pulled her off me and stared straight into her eyes, "You're perfect for me, Jade. You're absolutely perfect." I wiped her tears away, quietly glad that she had worn less make up than she did before. It was covering all of her natural beauty.

"Then why did you break up with me?" she asked like a little child. "I didn't want to. But my dad forced me to break it off with you before he'll let me go to NYU," I answered.

Her frown deepened. "Is he still mad at me?" she asked, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I just wanted to make it up to you." She leaned back into my embrace, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know it was a good intention," I said, rubbing her back. "But he was still pretty bitter."

"Oh," she said quietly. I looked down at her and saw her eyes fighting to open. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You go to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not," she replied, wrapping her arms more tightly around my torso. "I'm worried that you'll take advantage of me."

I chuckled, "I'm not that kind of guy." She gave a short laugh, making me smile wider. She sighed and became quiet again. After a short while, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

It was like I've lost the will to live. No matter how hard I tried to forget about him, I just can't. I blew my nose into another tissue and sighed before throwing it at the growing pile on my bed.

He broke it off with me like he was glad that he finally got rid of me. Like I was just a burden on his back. Like I meant nothing to him. I pursed my lips together, trying hard not to burst into tears again.

If it wasn't for Jade, this wouldn't have happened. If she didn't come back into the picture, I still would have Beck in my arms. If she didn't come to ruin it all like she always does, I would still be happy.

I knew what I had to do. If I want Beck to become mine again, I have to do something. I'm not going to wallow here in self-pity. I'm going to show him that I'm better than that Goth chick that already got him once and got him back again.

Just you wait, Jade West. You don't know what you have gotten yourself into.

* * *

**Eh, I'm not entirely proud of this one. But what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Your reviews are the best! :) Like Beck said, "You make me happy." Haha! XD**

**Okay.. that was corny. :| Anyways. Review! Review! Review!**

**-S**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

Opening my eyes, I felt rested than I've ever been in a long while. I yawned as I sat up on my bed, shivering slightly because of the cold. I immediately got up and turned off the air conditioner. How long has that been on? I frowned at the thought of rising electric bills.

I rolled my eyes; _I'm starting to sound so old._

I rubbed my eyes before going out of the room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already five in the afternoon. My heart skipped a beat when I heard giggling from the other room. I silently went into the small playroom beside my bedroom, and the sight of them made me smile.

Jake was running around while Beck was trying to catch up with him to tickle him. He squealed again when Beck nearly got him and ran to the other side of the room. Beck was deliberately being slow so that Jake could have the chance to get away. It was adorable.

I never knew how much Jake needed a father figure in his life. He needed someone to look up to, someone who he will be proud to call a father. And I think he was extremely lucky to have him as his dad. I smiled more at the thought.

You might have never even thought of this. And certainly none of the students back in Hollywood Arts would believe that Jade West wanted to have a family. Maybe they thought that I would just going to be that dark girl who writes and stars in creepy plays and such forever. The girl who will never make it in Hollywood because she's always second best.

Suddenly, I remembered Tori Vega. I froze at the thought of her face. Tori and Beck…how come he's here right now? Shouldn't he be over there? Talking with her about the newspaper thingy? Why is he here instead?

Immediately, I regretted telling him everything. He's not going to stay. He's just here because he feels bad.

Entering the room, I spoke up with a fake smile, "There you guys are."

"Mommy!" Jake screamed, scrambling towards me. I automatically gathered him into my arms and rested him upon my hip. Beck got onto his feet, fixing his shirt, with a smile gracing his handsome face.

"Mommy, Beck is trying to tickle me!" Jake complained but giggled, wrapping his arms around my neck. Beck chuckled, "The little man is laughing at me."

I just gave him a small smile before turning to Jake, "Where's Uncle Robbie?"

"He and Auntie Cat needed to go somewhere," he answered with a smile, playing with my hair.

I nodded, knowing that the two of them would come back here and demand some dinner. Something I thought that was ironic since before I was the one doing that. I smiled at Jake, "You want to have some mac and cheese?"

"Yaay! I love mac and cheese! Beck should have some too!" Jake clapped excitedly, reminding me of Cat.

"Uh, I don't think…" I started before he interrupted me. "Yeah, sure. I've got some time to spare," he smiled, glancing at the wall clock.

"But I think he has somewhere to go. Right Beck?" I asked, silently pleading that he got the point. He frowned a little bit before saying, "Hey, little man. Why don't you go to the living room for a little bit? Mommy and I need to talk." I gave him the best glare I could muster.

"Okay!" Jake complied, wriggling out of my arms. I placed him down on his feet gently, and he scrambled out of the room and to his toys.

I sighed, crossing my arms, "What?" He frowned deeply before stepping closer to me, "What's wrong? A while ago, you were being nice. Now I get the cold shoulder again?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" I seethed. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of it before shaking his head, "No, not really. I have these three days off of set."

I groaned, "I meant Vega, hotshot!" Immediately his eyes looked behind me, I looked back as well, noticing that Jake was watching us curiously. I sighed before poking my head out the door with a smile, "Everything's fine, sweetie. Don't worry."

He nodded but still had a frown on his face. He got back into playing his toy train on his tracks. I turned around and saw Beck much closer than he was before.

"So you love me again?" he smirked sexily. I rolled my eyes, refusing to give in to him. "And what gave you that idea?" I shot back as my back hit the wall.

He looked outside to check on Jake again before turning to me. Smiling a little, he placed his right hand resting on the wall beside my head and his forehead rested on mine, "Because you're jealous again."

"Who said I was jealous?" I asked, a little quieter this time. "I'm merely asking. Since, you know, she is your girlfriend."

"Was," he corrected with a smile. I felt my forehead crease as I asked, "Was?"

"She was my girlfriend. We broke up," he answered. My heart skipped a beat in excitement, but I didn't show it. "Why?"

"Because I want to be with you," he replied quickly. I sighed, placing my hands on his shoulders to push him away. But he wouldn't budge. I suddenly realized how much more muscle he has than before.

"Whoa, have you been working out?" I asked in surprise as I touched his biceps. He smiled, "Maybe."

I sighed, shaking my head, "That wasn't the point. You can't just break up with her, Beck!"

"So you want me to get back with her?" he asked a rhetorical question. I rolled my eyes and stomped my left foot, "Well…"

"Well," he smiled softly, coming nearer to me. I gulped silently, pulling my head back, "Well, I guess…"

I trailed off and slowly closed my eyes, waiting for his kiss to come. After a few seconds, I still didn't feel anything. Opening my eyes, I saw him watching me with an amused expression on his face. It took me a second to realize he tricked me. A frown appeared on his face immediately as he asked, "Why are you crying?"

My hand quickly shot up to my cheek, and sure enough there was a stray tear running down. I brushed it away and crossed my arms, my face turning into a scowl, "You should leave."

"Why?" he asked, slightly amused. I wasn't joking anymore.

"If you are just going to toy with my feelings like you did before, fine, I can take that." _No, you can't._ "But you do not want to come waltzing into Jake's life like a father and then just walk away. Don't you dare do that. Not to my son, or else I'll murder you."

His face showed surprise and some slight awe. I impatiently stomped my foot as I waited for his answer. When he didn't move, I tried to find my way out of his arms.

He placed both his arms on my shoulders firmly and said, slightly offended, "You actually think that I'm going to end up like your father? That I will walk away from the responsibility of caring for my own kid? Jade…"

"Yeah, I actually do," I answered bitterly. "You have the best life right now, Beck. You have the fame, the fortune, and the girls. What more could you ask for? Why would you suddenly want both of us in your life? Usually, guys run away at the first mention of commitment, especially a kid."

"But I'm not most guys," he argued, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that I didn't want to leave you before? I was forced to!"

"What if you're forced to again?" I argued back, my voice becoming louder. "Jake doesn't deserve that, Beck. I don't want him to feel like what I felt before!"

"Then I'm going to say no," he stated firmly. "I'm going to act like a real man and stop acting like the wimp I was before. Please, Jade. You have to believe me."

I was starting to waver on my feelings. I really, really want to take him back. God knows how much I miss him, but I don't think I could take it if Jake gets hurt.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. And it wasn't like the peck that he had given me a while ago in the living room. It was an actual kiss. I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I could feel his smile as he gave me one last peck before pulling back.

"Mommy?" My eyes snapped open and looked down at the little boy beside us, looking at us curiously.

"Yes, baby?" I asked slowly, my arms still around Beck and his was tighter around my waist. He looked down at his teddy bear before looking back up at us, showing his toothy grin, "Are we still making mac and cheese?"

* * *

After our mac and cheese meal, Beck announced that he needed to leave. Jake was desperately clinging on his leg, begging him not to go. I smiled when I saw him torn about it. In the end, he still did leave but promised that he was coming back tomorrow morning after shooting. Jake took a while before he pouted and complied.

"Don't worry, little man. I'll come back soon," he comforted Jake, kneeling in front of him. Jake was sucking his thumb and nodding solemnly.

"How about you go take a bath and go to sleep? That way, you'll never even notice that I was gone," Beck smiled. Jake grinned and took his thumb out of his mouth, "Really? You mean when I open my eyes, you'll be back already?"

"Well, if you be a good boy and sleep early tonight, and I mean sleep okay?" he replied, ruffling his hair. Jake nodded, "Owkay." Beck smiled before kissing his forehead, "Good night, Jake."

"Good night," he said cheerily before starting to tug my hand. "Come on, Mommy! I want to go to sleep so that Beck comes back soon! _Mommy!" _he whined, pulling me to the bathroom.

I looked at Beck desperately as he stood up. He chuckled before kissing me quickly, "I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much."

"Don't push it," I shot back making him laugh. "I love you, too," he said before walking out the door. I smiled before feeling my arm being pulled again. "_Mommy!"_ he whined, making me remember the number nine. So whiny.

"Alright, alright. But you better behave like Beck said, or else he's not going to come back," I stated.

He immediately got quiet. I was surprised how Beck's presence impacted him. We got into the bathroom, and I helped him get into the tub. I was washing his hair when he suddenly asked while playing with the bubbles, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" I asked. He contemplated for a minute before saying, "I want Beck to be my daddy."

I felt like a sucked in too much air that I started to cough violently. He looked at me worriedly, looking adorable with soap suds on his head, "You okay, Mommy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I coughed out. "Why do you want him to be your daddy?"

He giggled shyly, "Because he's really funny. I like him. And he makes you smile, Mommy." He grinned up at me, making my heart melt.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. He obeyed before I rinsed out his hair with water. We were both quiet until I was finished bathing him. After a short while, I got him into his pajamas and tucked into bed.

His eyes were already droopy, maybe because of playing with Beck all afternoon. He yawned, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" I said, sitting beside him. He looked up at me with sleep-glazed eyes, "Wake me up when Beck comes back."

I smiled, stroking his hair, "Okay." He nodded contently, closing his eyes. I kissed his forehead before walking out of the room. Before I closed the door, he called out, "Mommy!"

Poking my head back in, I asked, "Yes, baby?" He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. Good night."

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"He wouldn't stop talking about you," Jade said from the other line making me smile. I just got home about twenty minutes in when my phone began to ring. It was Jade, so I plopped into the couch and answered it.

"I love that kid already," I replied. "I think he loves you, too," she answered softly, making my heart flutter. "He said that he wants you to be his dad."

My eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise as I chuckled, "Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah," she said before sighing. "Beck, I don't want you to feel like we're pinning you down on something you don't even want to be a part of."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning on the TV in low volume.

"I mean, are you sure that you're fine with having a son right now? You're twenty three, Beck. You have your whole life ahead of you," she answered sadly.

"I know that. But don't you think I want you two to be part of that life ahead of me?" I argued, sitting up. "I'm still going to be an actor. I'll try my best to provide for us. I promise that. Don't doubt me, Jade. Please?"

I heard a smile in her voice as she replied, "You meant that?"

"Of course, I do," I stated honestly. "Even if the paparazzi and the gossip will make your life a living hell?" she asked.

I chuckled, "I don't mind them. I'm more worried about how you treat them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"I feel like you're going to traumatize them or something," I replied with a smirk on my face.

Weirdly enough, I think she took it as a compliment, "Oh, alright." I rolled my eyes but still smiling.

"And I forgot to tell you something," she added.

"What?"

"I love you, too," she laughed softly making my smile grow wider.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do."

There was silence for a few minutes before I replied, "Are you free Saturday night?"

She took a while before responding teasingly, "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Well, is it working?" I smirked, imagining her turning crimson in front of me.

"Maybe," she said slowly before laughing. "Yeah, I'm free. I guess I'll just let Jake stay at Cat's mom's place."

"Good," I said, nodding.

"So…" she indicated for me to go on.

I smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8."

* * *

**Okay. I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating in so long! :( School's been giving me a headache. I suddenly can't wait for graduation. :|**

**So. what do you guys think of this one? :) I myself am not satisfied with it, but it was full of Bade, so it was good enough for me :')**

**And yeah, if you guys want to suggest or you want something to happen in the next chapters, feel free to PM me. :) **

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love reading them all. :D keep them coming!**

**-S.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Tori's POV**

Pushing the glass doors of the restaurant, I spotted a woman with short blonde hair and glasses behind the counter, writing something. I sauntered towards her and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi, how may I-oh my gosh," she stammered when she looked up at me, looking absolutely flustered. "Y-You're…"

I smiled but shushed her, "No, I don't really want anyone to know I'm here." She nodded vigorously, "Oh, of course, I understand completely, Miss Vega."

"Please, call me Tori," I laughed a little. She smiled easily and nodded, "Tori. How may I help you?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to the manager of this restaurant? I've been wanting to ask her about something," I answered. She smiled widely.

"Well, today's your lucky day." She walked around the counter, towards me. "That's me. I'm June Carter."

"Nice to meet you, June," I replied, shaking her clammy hand. I discreetly wiped my hand on my jeans and smiled, "Is there somewhere we could talk? This is kind of important. And I want you to promise me that this wouldn't be spread out to the public."

Her eyes widened as she nodded, "Oh, of course. Is something the matter?"

Faking a smile, I told her, "Let's just talk in your office." I could spot some of the waitresses peeking through the window of the kitchen. I could not let Jade know I was here.

As I followed June to her office, I frowned at the thought of Jade and Beck back together. I mean, come on. Beck can do better than a waitress at a fast food restaurant. What about me? I'm a successful music artist. You mean to say that Jade is actually better than me? Get a grip.

We entered the small but fresh smelling office. She gestured towards a seat and said, "Take a seat there." I immediately sat down and looked around. It looked kind of messy in a clean way. Was that even possible? The small space was packed with stuff, but she kept it organized.

"Okay, so what is this about?" she asked nicely, sitting down on her chair behind the desk.

I felt like I was in the principal's office. I replied, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded, "Of course." I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise?" I laughed a little. Giggling a little, she linked my pinky with mine.

"Okay. This is about Jade West," I started making her groan which surprised me. "You don't like her, too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mind you, that girl is going to be the death of me," she rolled her eyes. I fought a smile forming on my face. This was going better than I thought. "Why is that?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"She watches the clock like a hawk. At the strike of five o'clock which is the end of her shift, she just jumps and goes home without even checking if we still need her around. Mind you, busy nights are like hell around here. I even have to help to get everything done. And she's always blunt about everything, it's annoying." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "I went to Hollywood Arts with her; imagine four years of high school with that chick."

She scoffed, "Wow. I'm surprised you even survived that long with her without your hair turning white. She's a really hard person to be with." I'm starting to like this girl.

I nodded, "I know. I just played nice so that, at least, she could look like the bad girl she is. If I fight back, I might be labeled like her." Scoffing, I added, "And that's low."

June laughed, "Anyway. Enough hate on the girl, what do you want to know?"

"You see, my boyfriend," I started before wincing. "I mean, ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver…"

"Oh my God, yeah. I heard you guys went splitsville," she said sympathetically. She suddenly snapped, "Wait. You mean she's the cause of it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh-huh." She gasped, "Tell me everything."

And so, I did.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"She's hiding something. That's for certain," June concluded after I told her my story with Beck. "I mean, she's always saying something about going home early because someone's waiting for her or something along those lines."

"You mean you think she's seeing someone?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know for sure. I mean, who in the world would want to date her?" I winced. "Oh, I didn't mean…" she added quickly.

I interrupted, "No, it's fine. Well, what about her parents? Maybe she's taking care of one of them?"

"I really don't know for certain, Tori. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, I know that she lives alone and that her father kicked her out at an early age," she answered.

That got me thinking, "Why did he?" I asked.

"Once again, I don't really know," she laughed nervously. "She and I don't really share stories."

I'm going nowhere. I need someone I know she trusts secrets to. I suddenly remembered someone, someone who I can manipulate very easily.

_Cat Valentine._

* * *

**Cat's POV**_  
_

Giggling loudly, I pushed him lightly with my shoulder, "Robbieee! We won't finish!"

"Why?" he chuckled, placing his hands near my sides as if threatening me of his tickling assaults. "I'm just tickling my beautiful girlfriend." I blushed as I started to knead the dough again.

"Do you want my homemade bread or don't you?" I whined, turning around in his arms. He looked cute with his glasses sliding off his nose. I reached up and pushed it back into place. "Because I'm not really doing anything."

He laughed as the doorbell rang. Giving me a sweet kiss on the temple, he told me, "I'm going to go get the door. Don't miss me too much."

I giggled, "Kk!" He walked out the kitchen to the front door. I continued what I was doing before I heard a girl greeted my boyfriend loudly, "Robbie! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in so long!" It was an oddly familiar voice.

"You too! You look prettier, Tori," Robbie replied. I squealed before running towards them, "Tori?"

"Cat!" she screamed. I ran into her open arms and hugged her tightly, "Tori! I miss you so much!"

"I missed you too! We haven't been catching up!" she giggled and pulled back a little. I noticed Robbie standing off to the side, kind of out of place.

"Aw, Robbie," Tori noticed, her arm still around my neck. "Come on, join our group hug!" I giggled and looked at him expectantly.

Robbie looked a little uncomfortable making me frown. "Actually, how about I let you girls catch up? Uh, a-a friend and I got some plans to watch a m-movie. And I…"

"Oh," Tori interrupted. "Bummer." She didn't look saddened at the thought of Robbie leaving making me frown deeper. She actually looked quite relieved.

"But I thought…" I tried to say to Robbie before he interrupted me, taking my hand.

"I'll swing by later after the movie, alright?" he smiled before kissing my forehead. "Beck is expecting me right now." His eyes looked deeply into mine as if saying that I should just trust him.

"Okay…" I pouted. Tori cut in, "Beck? You're going to Beck's?"

"Yeah," Robbie stammered a little. "He invited me for a movie night at his place."

"Oh," she said, crossing her arms. "I thought he's going to go _dating_ with Jade."

I narrowed my eyes, "H-How do you know that?" For a second, I thought I saw her freeze. But she quickly replied, "Well, we've broken up. I know he's seeing Jade right now."

"Alright…" I said, unconvinced. Robbie suddenly pecked me on the lips and smiled, "Bye, baby. I'll be back later." He turned to Tori who looked at us with a knowing smile on her face. "Bye, Tori. Take care of her for me," he said.

"No worries, we have a lot of catching up to do," she squealed lightly making me smile. Robbie nodded and winked at my direction before walking out the door.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

"Tori is at Cat's place right now?" Jade asked surprised. She was cuddled in the couch with Beck when I arrived. Weirdly enough, Jake was the one who opened the door.

"Yeah," I answered, sitting on the other couch facing them. Jake was playing Beck's ps3. "She just popped out of nowhere. And she became oddly suspicious that I'm coming over to hang out with Beck. She said something about 'going dating with Jade' about you." I pointed to Beck.

He frowned, "Well, that's weird. You don't think she's spying on us, do you?" he looked down at Jade who was biting her nails.

"I have a new pair of scissors," she suggested, not helpfully. Beck and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"She needs to get a life," she seethed, crossing her arms. "Beck isn't the only guy in the world."

Beck smiled, as if in satisfaction. "No need to get jealous, babe," he told her, pulling her closer to him. I frowned, suddenly missing Cat. I wonder what they're up to right now.

"I'm not jealous," she argued, frowning at him. I smirked, _how many times have you used that excuse, Jade?_

"Momma! Are we still going to eat at McDonald's?" Jake asked, standing from his position in front of the TV. "I'm hungryyyyy."

"Yeah, baby, we will," Jade answered, standing up from the couch. Beck frowned, "Now? But I just got comfortable." He opened his arms for her. I rolled my eyes at his sappiness.

"Your son is getting hungry. You heard him," Jade shot back, crossing her arms. I saw Jake smile widely, "Beck's my daddy now?" A huge grin was suddenly plastered on Beck's face.

I felt like I was intruding a family moment. I silently retreated to the kitchen, knowing that this is kind of going to be a long conversation.

"Are we going to McDonald's or not?" Jade asked, annoyed.

Or not.

* * *

**Hmm. I wonder what Tor****i's planning.. :P Haha! I hoped you liked this chapter. Even though it was kind of short. :| **

**Who already watched Spiderman? Ohman. :)) I think I'm in love with Andrew Garfield (who doesn't?). :") and the movie, of course ;)**

**Review! :)**

**-S**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Cat's POV**

"So, you and Robbie, huh?" Tori teased, nudging me with her shoulder. I giggled softly before eating a spoonful of ice cream.

She gulped down her ice cream before she added, "Of course, I already knew you two had something back when we were in high school." Winking, she noted, "You didn't think that I left you alone in the Black Box Theatre before, did you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember," she said, a little exasperated. "Evan dumped you, and that was all my fault."

"It is," I nodded. She gave me a dirty look, and I quickly shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "Anyway, I heard Robbie singing," she smiled a little. "It was cute." Then it clicked. The song was still recorded in my phone until now. Whenever he calls, it was his ringtone. At first, he was smiling, now he said that he's starting to get irritated with it and decided that he would make me a new song.

Giggling, I agreed, "It was. But at first, I didn't get his message because I was still thinking about Evan." I frowned. "But then, he started to show me little by little about his feelings for me." I smiled dreamily.

"I'm really happy for you two. You two deserve each other," she smiled earnestly. I grinned, "Thank you, Tori."

"So…" she started again. I looked at her expectantly. "You and Jade are pretty close since before right?" she asked slowly.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?" She shrugged, "Oh, nothing really. Just asking."

"Hmm," I hummed happily before looking into my almost empty bowl. "Aw," I pouted before looking up at her, "You want some more ice cream?"

She grinned, "Sure." We both stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. I could sense that Tori is trying to say something but wasn't sure how to say it. She was quiet for a moment while I got some ice cream into my bowl before she told me.

"So I heard that Beck and Jade are back together," she said conversationally. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah! They're really sweet, especially with Jake."

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Then she suddenly stopped short as if noticing that she slipped up.

"Jake?" I echoed, getting interested. I sat down on one of the chairs of the island, looking at her expectantly.

"Ye-yeah," she stammered, putting some ice cream into my bowl. "Who's he?" I asked before eating the ice cream.

"Well," she paused. "I don't really think it is my place to say it." I was starting to get suspicious.

"What? Is this some dark secret that is supposed to be only known between you guys?" I asked acting scandalized. "And I thought that I was your friend."

"You are!" she argued, her eyes wide. "But Jade…"

"What about Jade? And who's this Jake guy?" I asked forcefully. "Come on. It's been a really long while since we all met, at least let me in on what's going on, right?"

From the look of her face, she looked like she was torn. I started to feel bad for her, but I need something. Something to break them up. I need Beck. I look so stupid right now in front of the media because Beck stood me up to someone who's not even famous.

She sighed before admitting the truth, "Jake Oliver is Beck and Jade's baby. He's three."

I felt like my heart just broke into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Dancing around my apartment like a complete wild woman, I was starting to feel carefree. It's been a really long while since I felt so happy and content with my life. There's nothing right now that can bring me down from my high.

After being dropped off by Robbie, Jake insisted that he wanted to spend more time with Beck. And Beck, obviously, was thrilled to have him around more. Damn, my baby's becoming a daddy's boy. And it's not even funny.

I mean, I love that Jake loves his dad, but sometimes I need him too. I really got attached to that kid, especially that I have him all to myself all these years. But now I got to share. And sharing isn't really my strongest point.

The doorbell rang, making my dancing stop. I turned the radio down before walking towards the front door and looking through the peep hole. Andre Harris was on the other side.

Looking down at what I was wearing, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I was just wearing a white camisole and black short shorts. He rang the doorbell again making me sigh. What the hell.

Opening the door, I faked a smile, "Andre. Glad to see you here." He was wearing a red polo shirt and jeans with black converse.

He did a double take at me as if in astonishment. After clearing his throat, he stammered, "H-Hi Jade. You look…good." I felt my cheeks warm as I coughed, "Yeah, I really wasn't expecting anyone."

He nodded quietly before asking, "So may I come in?"

"Uh," I stammered before looking into the living room. I made sure that none of Jake's toys were littered around to not make him suspicious of anything. "Yeah, come in." I opened the door wider.

Andre stepped inside and sniffed the air, "Hm. I smell something good." He smiled warmly at me. I nodded, "Yeah, I was just making some coffee. You want some?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Just go to the kitchen, I'll be there in a sec," I told him, pointing towards the kitchen. When he went inside, I quickly got into my bedroom and slipped in a cozy black sweater making me more comfortable.

He was already pouring some coffee into his mug when I got inside. I smiled in gratitude when he handed me another mug with mine. "It's weirdly cold outside, ain't it?" he said conversationally.

"Yeah, and it was warm this morning," I commented, sipping my coffee. "Weird." Awkwardness started to seep in. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"So," I started. "What brings you here?"

Andre stammered, "Well, I..uh, I just dropped by. You know, you've been on a lot of magazines because of the Beck thing." I groaned.

"That is still the issue right now?" I asked exasperated. "When will it stop?"

He shrugged, "Who knows? When Beck and Tori first went out, the paparazzi were bugging them nonstop for months." I inwardly cringe at the thought of Tori.

"Oh," he replied, noticing my expression. "Sorry, I really didn't mean…"

"Yeah, I get it," I interrupted. "So how's your career going on?"

He nodded, "It's fairly good. You know, I'm thinking about finding a new singer to show off in the business. And I was wondering if you're interested."

My eyebrow raised up as I asked, "You want me to sing a song?"

"More or less, yeah," he chuckled before sipping his coffee. "You have a really good voice, Jade." His voice became softer making me a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you, I guess," I answered, looking down on my cup. "But I'm not really sure if it's okay, you know, with the whole Tori thing. I really don't want another feud going on."

Andre rolled his eyes, "Jade, there won't be another feud. Besides, don't you want a singing career? Isn't it what you've always dreamed of having?"

That made me think. I stammered, "W-well, yeah."

Finishing his cup, he paused before replying, "Think about it. Alright? I'll give you at least four days. Remember, opportunity only knocks once."

I nodded solemnly. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my head making me turn away, "Andre. We've talked about this."

"I know," he sighed, pulling back only slightly. "But I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, Jade. Sometimes you don't know what you're getting yourself into getting involved with Beck."

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, nervously.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "Four days, Jade," he reminded before walking towards the front door, leaving me dumfounded.

After a short while, the front door softly closed behind him.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one? :D review! :)**

**-S**


	9. Chapter 9

_Check out the new book cover on top! :) I'm loving it! :P :')_

Chapter 9

**Tori's POV**

Beck and Jade had a kid after high school, but Jade never told Beck. Beck left her to pursue his dream. Jade was left alone, pregnant, at a young age. Now they're back together. And they have a family.

_A family._

Tears continued to spill from my eyes as I sniffed and got another tissue. "I just didn't expect it to be like this," I croaked out before blowing my nose into the tissue.

"Baby, life always has its messy bits," my mom comforted, rubbing my back. "But you know, the only thing that you can do now is to hold your head up high and do what makes you happy."

"Beck makes me happy," I cried, hugging my knees close to my chest.

"Aw, Tori," Mom cooed and pulled me closer to her. I cried on her shoulder a few minutes before the doorbell suddenly rang.

She looked down at me, "You want me to get that?" I shook my head, "No. George will get it."

"I never really got used to knowing you have a butler," she teased making me laugh a little. I sniffed again and wiped my eyes before there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said loudly. George opened the door and announced, "Ma'am, Mr. Oliver's at the door."

My heart started racing. "W-well, bring him in," I stuttered. When George closed the door, I immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom to look presentable.

"You want me to leave you two alone?" my mom asked from the bathroom door. I quickly splashed some water onto my face and dried it before running a brush through my hair.

"Is it okay with you?" I asked sheepishly. "I really would like to talk to him alone."

She nodded, "Alright. I'll just be downstairs if you need me." She gave me a wink before going out of the room. I breathed out a huge breath before walking out into my room.

"Tori?" I heard from the other side of the door. I cleared my throat, "You can come in."

Beck stepped inside my room slowly, as if nervous. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down at the edge of my bed. "Hi, Beck," I said softly.

"Hi," he answered, shifting from one foot to the other. "I-I just came over cause…um, I think we need to talk. You know, about what happened…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so." He went over and sat beside me, a good distance between us. I looked down at my hands awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Tori," he suddenly said. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "I don't think sorry is going to help anyone right now."

Hurt crossed his face as he nodded, "I know. I just thought it was necessary. I know that I've really hurt you, Tori. And I'm sorry."

"Okay," I sighed. "But it doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Yeah," he said, looking at the side before facing me. "Tori…you're an awesome girl. You really are."

I knew where this was going so I quickly pressed my lips together, fighting my tears from falling. "And I know that there will be tons of guys out there who will love you more I will," he added.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then I felt his hands on my cheeks, wiping away the tears that betrayed me. "Listen to me," he ordered softly. "You're going to find that one guy who will love you until his last breath. He will love you from the moon and back. And he's never going to let you go. You understand me?"

"Why can't he be you?" I asked, not caring how pathetic I sounded. I could literally hear my heart breaking.

He took a moment before he could compose an answer. "Because you deserve someone better than me. Alright?" he said, running a hand through my hair. "And that guy's going to be extremely lucky to have you. But that guy isn't going to be me."

That's when I broke down and sobbed. I covered my face with my hands and cried like I've never cried before. I felt him pull me into a hug and cried on his chest. He gave me a soft kiss on my head before adding, "I'm sorry, Tori. I really am sorry."

After a long while, he finally pulled back and confessed, "But I love Jade. It's always going to be Jade."

I looked at him before I got the courage to do it. I raised my hand and slapped him across his face. His eyes widened as he held his red cheek, looking at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"You insensitive jerk," I cried as he stood up. "You came waltzing into my life, sweeping me off my feet, and making me feel like I'm on cloud nine. You made me feel like a freaking princess! And this is what you do? You think it's all going to be okay?!" I pounded on his chest and arms angrily while sobbing. He just looked at me sadly, not knowing what to say. "Well, no, it's not!" I added.

"And you know the worst part of it, Oliver?" I cried. "You made me fall in love with you. I was head over heels in love with you! I love you so much, it hurts." I placed a hand over my heart while I cried. "It hurts so much."

Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Let go of me! I said, let go!" I shouted, trying and failing to get out of his grasp. "Beck, let go!" Knowing it was useless, I stopped trying and cried again. I just sobbed on his chest and whispered, "Why does she always have to ruin everything?"

He didn't answer. He just held me tightly until I stopped crying. And when I did, he pulled back and asked, "You feeling better?"

Weirdly enough, I did. After screaming all my frustrations at him and crying, I felt a huge weight lifted from my chest. I nodded slowly, "I think so."

Showing me a ghost of a smile, he said, "That's all I came here for. You have to get all of your feelings out, Tori. You can't just keep them inside forever."

Silence came over us again before I whispered, "I guess you should go now."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should." I crossed my arms over my chest before he stepped backward, "I guess, I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "See you, Beck."

"Bye, Tori."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Momma," Jake whined. I rolled my eyes and finished the last of the dishes I was washing, "I told you, Jake. You just have to eat your soup, and you'll feel better, I promise."

I went over to him after drying my hands and saw that he was crying. I felt my heart drop as I felt his forehead. He rarely cried. And he was extremely warm.

"Jake," I said nervously. "Where does it hurt?" He pouted and brought his hand over to right side. "And I feel dizzy, Momma."

I quickly gathered him into my arms and got him into the bathroom. And just in time though, he immediately threw up his lunch into the bowl. Something was definitely wrong here.

When he finished, he started to cry again. I immediately flushed the toilet and hushed him, "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Momma's going to make it feel better alright?" He nodded as I carried him back into the living room and got him to drink a glass of warm water.

I immediately got my phone and dialed Beck. Three rings later, he answered, "Hello, beautiful."

"Beck, it's Jake," I said panicky, near to tears. "I think we need to take him to the doctor."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked protectively. "He has fever and is complaining about his stomach being painful," I answered anxiously.

"Alright," he said. "I'll drive over there and take you guys to the hospital. You two get ready."

I hung up and went over to Jake who was moaning while holding his stomach. My heart constricted painfully at the side. "Hey, baby," I said softly. "Daddy's coming over, alright? And we'll go somewhere."

He brightened up at the word 'daddy', "Daddy's coming over? Really- ow!" he grimaced.

"Yeah," I replied and got him in my arms. I quickly got him into a pair of loose shorts and a shirt and placed his brown sandals on his feet. Leaving him in the living room, I quickly undressed and got into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I slipped a pair of wedges on my feet before grabbing my ever-ready purse by my bed.

A honk of a car sounded from the outside, and I quickly got Jake before switching off everything in the house and locking the door. I got inside Beck's car with Jake still in my arms. He was quietly resting his head on my chest while sucking his thumb.

"Hey, little man," Beck greeted. "You feel okay?" When Jake shook his head, Beck looked at me with worried eyes.

"Just drive, we need to get to the hospital and fast," I ordered nervously. When Jake grimaced again, I ran my hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Beck backed out into the driveway and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I'm afraid your son has appendicitis," the doctor concluded after checking Jake over. "He's got all the symptoms, and we need him to undergo surgery as soon as possible."

"Su-surgery?" I squeaked out while Beck wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Is it the only way, doctor?" Beck asked warily. Doctor Foster nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, I've done this plenty of times and have never failed."

"What if you fail now?" I snapped. He looked at me with careful eyes, "I highly doubt it, Miss West."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Beck asked. He answered us that we should sign over some papers before they could take Jake to the operating room.

"Could we see him first before he goes?" I asked my voice cracking. The doctor nodded, "Of course."

After signing the papers, we went inside Jake's room. He was playing with the thread sticking out of his blanket before looking up at us, "Daddy, Mommy!"

Even though I felt like crying, I placed the bravest smile I could muster for him, "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Are we going home?" he frowned. "I don't like it here. Lady put this in my hand and it hurts." He pointed at the needle buried at the back of his hand with a bandage on top.

Beck sat down on the chair beside his bed and smiled down at him, "Hey, buddy. I want you to do something for me, alright?"

He perked up at the thought of doing something for his dad. "Yeah, Daddy. I'm big boy now," he smiled cheekily. I smiled at him.

"Okay," Beck said just as the nurse came in with another needle in her hand. She gave me a small smile which I ignored. "I want you to go to sleep," Beck smiled as the nurse injected the contents to the IV tube connected to Jake.

Jake pouted, "But I've already slept too much! I wanna get ice cream." He smiled.

Beck chuckled, "We'll go get ice cream later. Right now, I just want you to sleep okay?" Jake's eyes were starting to get droopy because of the medicine.

"But I don't wanna," he yawned. Beck placed a kiss on his forehead making me wipe the stray tear that slid down my cheek. "Good night, bud. I'll see you later," he whispered before standing up.

Jake was already fast asleep when I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be brave for Mommy, alright?" I said. The doctor came inside and told us, "We'll be taking him to the surgery room now. You two may stay at the waiting room."

After one last look at Jake, Beck pulled me out of the room.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Pulling my knees up to the chair, I sighed, "Do you think he's going to be okay? I feel like this is my fault."

Beck looked at me and asked, "Your fault?"

"I'm his mom, I should've been more careful with him," I replied softly, tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey," he said and pulled me closer to him. "This is not your fault, okay? It's nobody's fault. He's going to be okay, babe. Don't worry."

I sniffed, "Okay. I'm trusting you." He kissed my forehead before asking, "Have I ever let you down?"

I looked up at him with an answer already formulated before he cut in, "Wait, don't answer that." I laughed a little and cuddled closer to him.

"By the way, I went over to Tori's this morning," he said. I sat up and faced him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I need to talk things over with her. We broke up without really talking about it. I guess I owed her that much."

"But no kissing was involved right?" I asked cautiously. He chuckled and shook my head, "No. No kisses were involved."

I nodded, "Alright. I guess I could cope with that." He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, "I only like kissing you."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him away playfully, "Don't be a sap."

"Oh, you like it and you know it," he teased and tickled my sides. I giggled and tried to push his hands away, "No, Beck! Stop!"

He chuckled and stopped his tickling assaults, "I'm glad you're smiling again."

"That's all because of you," I grinned and sat closer to him.

"And who's the sap now?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**That's it! :) What do you think?**

**-S**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

After two hours of waiting, I feel like my butt was already numb because of sitting for so long. I decided to walk around the hospital for a few minutes, but Jade wouldn't let me leave.

"What if the doctor comes and you are not here?" Jade argued with wide eyes, pulling on my arm. "Please, Beck? You know how I am with hospitals."

My heart softened at her tone. Ever since she lost her mom in the hospital, she was traumatized of being in the place alone. At the tender age of seven, she was the one who called the ambulance when her mother complained of having chest pains. Her dad never bothered to show up, even at the hospital. Even when the doctors are already calling him, he answered that he had an important meeting to attend to.

Jade was left alone when her mother passed away. That's why her dad never cared about her so much. He even accused Jade of being too irresponsible to call the ambulance sooner.

I never really liked that man. Jade never bothered to introduce me, not that I care. I could introduce him to my fist.

"Okay," I sighed and sat back down beside her. She gave me a small smile and wrapped both her arms around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"By the way," I said after a short moment of silence. "We never really went to that date I promised."

Her head shot up, and she answered, "Oh my God, you're right. Beck, I'm so sorry."

I chuckled, "Why are you apologizing? It's alright. Besides, we could always go some other time. Right now we're just too busy. And especially with Jake right now."

"Yeah," she frowned and placed her head back on my shoulder. "I hope he's okay. It's been two hours."

I placed my finger under her chin to let her face me. "He's going to be fine," I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Jake's strong. He'll be fine."

She gave me a sad smile and nodded. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I added, "Hey, you know what."

"What?" she asked, looking up at me. "Why don't you guys move in with me?" I grinned.

With a surprised look, she asked, "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm living alone now. And Jake seems to like me," I winked at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Are you kidding? That kid loves you," she replied. "I swear, one of these days he's going to pack his bags and leave me for you."

I laughed, "That's why you guys are moving in with me. So no competition will start."

She sighed, "I'll think about it. And just so you know, the public doesn't really know you have a kid right now. Are you sure that Jake could handle all the publicity? And you all the rumors?"

"I've never really thought about it," I frowned, running a hand through my hair. "Besides, we can't keep him a secret forever. Might as well come out."

"I told you I'll think about it," she nodded. "Jake's only three, Beck, he's too young for this."

"I know," I answered and kissed her forehead. Then suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. Jade smiled and called out, "Come in!"

The red-headed girl peeked inside before squealing, "Hi, Becky and Jadey!" Both of us groaned at the nickname. Robbie came after her, chuckling lightly.

"Mine sounds like a girl's name," I complained as Cat sat down on the couch in front of us.

"Mine sounds too girly," Jade shuddered. Robbie cut in, "You haven't heard mine yet."

"Oh come on, Robsy isn't that bad!" Cat argued. Jade and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing out loud.

Cat pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "You are so mean to me!"

After our laughter died down, I stood up and announced, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

"Skybucks!" Jade offered with a big smile. I rolled my eyes, "Jade, there's coffee in the cafeteria. I could get some there."

She pouted, "Hospitals make the worst coffee. Please, Beckett?"

Robbie smirked at me, "Yeah, Beckett. Make that three." Cat giggled, looping her arm around his.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll be back within an hour because of this." I grabbed my jean jacket with my car keys inside and walked out the door.

"Two sugars!" Jade shouted behind me. I called back before closing the door, "I know what to do!"

* * *

Paparazzi were outside when I came out. Cursing under my breath, I braced myself and kept my face neutral as I was swarmed the moment I stepped outside the glass doors of the hospital.

"Beck! Beck!" they shouted, cameras flashing angrily.

"What's up, man? Why are you in the hospital?" one asked, snapping away the pictures.

**Flash! Flash! Flash!** "Beck! Is it true you and Tori Vega are back together?" one shouted.

"Are you hurt, Beck? Something wrong?" one asked, pushing his camera in front of my face.

I sighed and placed my hand on the lens to push him away. As I neared my car, I immediately got inside and closed the door shut behind me. My phone started ringing in my pocket so I got it out and answered it curtly, "What?"

"Oh, sorry, babe." Jade's voice said hesitantly. _Flash! Flash!_

I immediately calmed down and felt bad for snapping at her. "Sorry, honey," I sighed, rubbing a hand on my face. "Some paparazzi caught me in the entrance of the hospital and kept shoving their cameras on my face. So…"

She sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Beck. I shouldn't have let you go out…"

"No, it's okay, really," I interrupted, maneuvering the car into the driveway. I smiled triumphantly when some of the paparazzi men slipped and fell onto the asphalt when he was trying to run after my car. I rolled my eyes.

"But I…" she tried to explain before I cut in, "Seriously, it's fine. Have you heard from Jake yet?" I diverted the subject.

"No," she laughed a little. "You've been gone for ten minutes."

I smiled and turned left, "Sorry. He's just making me really worried."

"Yeah, me too," she said softly. There was a little moment of silence before I said, "Call me if you get any word from the doctor, alright? I'll come back there as quickly as I can."

She sighed, "I'm starting to regret even letting you leave. Cat and Robbie are getting sappy, ugh." I smiled widely.

"Nah, you'll be fine, babe. I gotta go." I drove into an empty parking space in front of Skybucks. Lucky day.

"Okay, come back soon," she replied.

"Love you," I smiled before hanging up. I slipped my phone back into my pocket before exiting my car. I quickly locked it, and it wasn't long before I was once again swarmed with paparazzi.

"Beck! How's your day?" one asked. Cameras were wildly taking hundreds of pictures of me.

"Fine," I said curtly. I swiftly went inside the store, taking a deep breath before approaching the counter.

The lady behind the counter smiled warmly at me, "Mr. Oliver."

I smiled, "The usual, plus one large black coffee with two sugars, a strawberry milkshake, and one mocha cappuccino."

"Okay, that'll be 15 dollars," she replied. I handed her the money and waited for her to give me the receipt. I waited at the end of the counter, and then some girls approached me.

"Are you Beck Oliver? From _Ashton High_?" the blonde girl asked excitedly, holding a notebook.

"Yes," I smiled charmingly. She broke into a huge smile and squealed, "Can I have your autograph?"

Her companion, a brunette, butted in, "And a picture, too! My name's Sadie, and this is Erin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," I said nicely, signing the girl's notebook. They took a couple of pictures with me before my order arrived.

"Okay, I gotta go," I smiled a little, holding the drinks up. "Some people are still waiting for me."

"Are you still with Tori Vega?" Sadie asked excitedly as Erin looked at the pictures in their camera.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, girls, I really gotta go."

They both frowned. "Okay, have a great day, Beck!" Erin said, waving.

I flashed them another smile and a nod. I swear, I heard one of them sigh exaggeratedly. Smiling to myself, I got inside my car and thought, _Beck, my man, you still got it._

* * *

When I got back at the hospital, they were no longer at the waiting room. The nurse I asked told me they were already called into Jake's room. I suddenly felt anxious on how my son was doing when I quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Daddy!" my son squealed when I got inside. I immediately smiled and felt all my worries fade when I saw Jade with a big smile on her face and Jake holding out his arms for me.

I quickly set the drinks on the table before going to my son's bedside and giving him a gentle hug. "Hey, little man. How are you feeling?"

"I'm owkay," he grinned, giving me a thumbs-up. Jade giggled at the side, "He was awake when the doctor called us. He said the surgery went well."

I smiled, "I'm glad." I ruffled Jake's hair lightly making him beam up at me.

"So Daddy, are we still going to go get ice cream?" he grinned.

* * *

**First of all, I'm deeply sorry I haven't in updating in like forever. School's been hectic and everything. So I hope you guys understand :) Thanks for everyone who are still following this story. :) I really appreciate it.**

**What do you guys think of this one? Review? :)**

**-S**


End file.
